


On My Toes

by theheartfalls



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-22 01:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/604395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theheartfalls/pseuds/theheartfalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He was forgetting the world that existed around him, the world that mattered more. He was so absorbed in his growing feelings and their consequential actions that he was forgetting responsibility.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On My Toes

t was in the way Zayn moved. The way his body danced effortlessly even over the simplest tasks, such as walking or breathing. It was in the small details about him that Liam was growing to notice more every single day. He could see the flecks of gold in his eyes even at a distance now, and he could predict the way Zayn would move his hands or quirk an eyebrow when he spoke. 

Tiny details. Pinpricks of Zayn’s personality that most would dismiss and forget as soon as they were discovered. They had melded themselves to Liam’s mind. He was adrift in a sea of Zayn, being pulled under more and more with every passing day. He would find himself staring and not even realize until he was caught. Every time, he would care less and less. 

It was after these tiny moments had opened him to a new world. It was a world full of Zayn and promise and shy gazes. Whispered conversations and gentle brushes of hands, leaving him stumbling over himself to function like a normal, sane person. He was forgetting the world that existed around him, the world that mattered more. He was so absorbed in his growing feelings and their consequential actions that he was forgetting responsibility.

He would almost go so far as to say he was losing himself, but that description was filled with blame. It sounded negative, as if Zayn had done harm to him in some way with his ever increasing presence, when in fact it was the exact opposite.

Liam wasn’t losing himself; he was finding a reason. He wasn’t disappearing into Zayn’s light; he was burning brighter for it. Where he used to be stern and business, he was learning to appreciate the simplicity of the life around him. On days when things were busy and hectic, when he felt like it was all about to crash down, he could find a purpose in dark brown eyes that always just knew. Zayn was always there with a firm hand in his would steady even the roughest of storms in his mind.

He would spend hours tracing the yin-yang tattoo on Zayn’s arm. He would lose himself in the complexity of the ideas it represented. Two halves, one whole. Separate parts that come together to make a new, better being. A more beautiful pair. 

It was as if he had been living in the darker part, the negative, without even realizing it. He had been happy, and still was, but there had always been a shadow. He hadn’t seen it until it was already gone, but it had weighed him down his entire life. 

Until his light appeared. Until Zayn’s brightness shot through and diminished anything that wasn’t positive and perfect and shining. He was absolutely blinding in the way he glowed, appearing larger than life and more important than ever once Liam opened himself to the possibility. 

Maybe at first he had tried to run. He had tried to hide, and to not believe. He wanted to stay in his world. The safety of the dark was something that was easy to cling to and even easier to lose himself in. He would avoid and lie, but there was always a sense of knowing, deep down. There were always things that could be denied, but he knew this wasn’t one of them. Not when Zayn could see through him so easily. 

Acceptance meant warm arms at night. It meant gentle touches and soft kisses. It meant long days in warm hotel beds. It meant affection and longing looks and consistent praise and love. Above all else, it meant love. 

He had met the other half to his whole. He had accepted it and embraced it and, by some small miracle, it had done the same for him. There was no perfection, of course. There would be fights and hurt feelings and change, but that was the beauty of Zayn. He could keep you on the very edge of the world and still make you feel as safe as if he was keeping all of the bad in the world at bay. 

And Liam couldn’t love him more if he tried.


End file.
